


A FEW CHOICE WORDS

by VivArney



Category: Wild Wild West (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivArney/pseuds/VivArney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was originally published in "The Wild Wild Loveless" back in 1994.  In the zine, we gave credit for this to "Marie Soo" because I had WAY too much other stuff in there and this is kinda weird.  But it's FUN!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A FEW CHOICE WORDS

Wild Wild West is my favorite show!  
That Jim West's quite a treat!  
I think I'd drool my brains out  
If I met him on the street.

He's handsome, brave, fast and strong  
honest and loyal with lots of class  
With bright green eyes, broad shoulders  
and a nice tight a... never mind.

I'd love to be beside him  
as he fought Loveless and Voltaire  
Or should I say BEHIND him  
to watch his trousers tear

If I had to choose between them  
Jim's the one I'd trust  
Artie's cute make no mistake  
But Jim fills my heart with l... deep respect.

Bob Conrad will never see this  
so there's no need to be polite  
Believe me, if I had a chance  
I'd go with Jim ANY NIGHT!


End file.
